


The Language of You

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Flufftober 2019 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Roommates, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Living with your crush, is probably the worst thing you could do, living in a shared dorm room with your crush? even worse. But that’s exactly what Alec Lightwood was doing. Oh and sending secret admirer flowers to him too.The one where Alec has a crush on his roommate, and sends him anonymous flowers





	The Language of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> So I wrote this a while ago and stupid past me didn't save what the flowers mean, so I will add the meanings at the end when I find out what they all mean. But other than that let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Living with your crush, is probably the worst thing you could do, living in a shared dorm room with your crush? even worse. But that’s exactly what Alec Lightwood was doing, living in a dorm room with his crush, Magnus Bane. He had met the man at orientation when they had registering for their rooms, and Magnus just happened to behind Alec in the line, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t love at first sight because Magnus was beautiful. Now they had been roommates for almost a year, and Alec’s crush had only grown, seeing the man walking out of the shared bathroom, in only a towel a few times, almost sent Alec into cardiac arrest, it would be rude not to stare right? And as of now, it had been a month since Alec started sending anonymous flowers to Magnus.

Starting off small, with one gardenia, when Magnus received that in the daily post round, he had been confused but the flower had stayed on the man’s desk for the whole week, until it shrivelled up. The next flower had been a hibiscus flower, Alec wanted to show Magnus how wonderful he truly was. He had searched for a florist who stocked the flower and paid more than he should have, but he wanted Magnus to be happy, and it was clearly shown when the flower turned up two days later and the sun stealing smile lit up the whole room. The next a purple lilac, Alec had never felt like this before, he wouldn’t call it love but if Magnus returned his feelings maybe it could be. This time was different this was the first time Alec added a card, an anonymous one that just simply said  _ ‘for you and your earth-shattering smile’  _ which rewarded Alec with that smile when he had asked about the flower later in the day. Each one ending up in that same place in a mason jar on Magnus’ desk.

Sitting cross legged on his bed, notebook pooled in his lap, Alec was reading up on what he had droned out in his lecture last week. While Magnus lead on the other side of the room, scrolling through social media on his phone,

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, rolling onto his side to look at Alec fully

“Reading, why?” Looking up and tilting his head slightly in question

“I’m going out for a walk, want to join me?” Magnus pulled himself off the bed, making his way to the door, before looking back at Alec

“Sure why not?” After they both pulled a jacket on, they both walked out of the room and down to the sidewalk “Where do you want to go?”

“I’m not sure let’s just see where the night takes us” Another thing Alec liked about Magnus was his scene of adventure, he always went wherever the wild took him, a walk out like tonight never took planning because Magnus would just walk and see what happened. This had got him into trouble a few times but it was nothing a quick google couldn’t get him out of. As they walked, hands in pockets and safely out of the way of them touching, Alec looked over at the other, and how effortlessly beautiful he looked. Yes Magnus wore makeup every day but Alec had never realised that he saw Magnus without any, almost all the time. He was lucky, not many saw Magnus like this, it had taken two weeks of their friendship and living together for Magnus to even think about taking his makeup off while Alec was still awake. Smiling to himself slightly he turned back to the sidewalk and continued the walk, before Magnus asked,

“Do you know who’s sending those flowers?” Shock took over first, had he been discovered? He had been careful to keep his notepad hidden from Magnus, there was no way he could know, right? 

“Uh no I don’t” 

“Yeah me either” Magnus looked at the floor, nervous maybe? Alec didn’t know.

They ended up in a burger restaurant, and they walked back to the dorm, Alec claimed the bathroom first, changing into his pyjama shorts and a random band shirt, from Simon. While Magnus was taking a shower, he ordered the next flowers, but this time he ordered a whole bunch, one for every day of the week. A bunch of red daisies. He wrote in the notes section,  _ ‘To Magnus, you are beautiful, just like these flowers ;) from your secret admirer’  _ and sent the order through. Magnus came out of the bathroom, ‘ _ always only in a towel’ _ , Alec thought as he looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Closing his laptop, they both settled under their comforters, Alec was staring up at the ceiling but he could feel Magnus’ eyes on him from across the dark room.

“It’s weird that you’re staring” Alec said into the pitch black, but he never got a reply, he stayed awake until he heard Magnus’ soft whistling, and Alec knew he was asleep and fell asleep himself.

—

Two weeks had passed since then, Alec had sent two more bunches of flowers, the red daisies showed up three days after he ordered them. He had been rewarded by Magnus’ smile, the big one that only he really saw. Alec had since sent Magnus a bunch of yellow tulips and one moon flower. The moon flower had taken some searching to find, it had the perfect meaning but Alec knew you couldn’t just get it from anywhere. He had hoped Magnus would pick up on the meanings of the flowers, that he wasn’t just sending red herrings. When Magnus has asked two weeks ago if Alec knew who was sending the flowers he had acted dumb, like he knew nothing but he had secretly hoped Magnus already knew who it was and was just waiting for Alec to say it was him.

Right now, Alec was on his way to a café, small just off campus, to meet his sister and brother for their weekly lunch. They’d set up the meeting since Alec moved to college not wanting to lose touch with each other, as one sibling moved out and another, Jace, was almost out of their childhood home. Pulling on the glass door, Alec entered to find his brother already sat at a table.

“Hey” They shared a hug, before sitting back down at the table “Where’s Iz?”

“Oh, she’s on her way, she’s just picking someone up first”

“Someone?” But Alec didn’t get chance to ask the rest of his question before Jace was jumping up and saying hi to Isabelle, as she walked through the door, with a ginger haired girl. Alec smiled awkwardly and just stood there until he was introduced,

“Hey Alec, this is Clary, my girlfriend” Isabelle said directing Clary to him “Clary this is my other big brother, Alec” She quickly said before stepping back slightly, Alec shook Clary’s hand

“It’s nice to meet you” The four of them sat at the table, placed their orders before Alec spoke again “So Clary, what do you do?” Isabelle made crazy eyes across the table at her brother, trying to be discreet so Clary wouldn’t notice.

“Uh, I am a senior in high school, I do work at a donut shop down the road from my house” Dipping a fry into the ketchup sauce on her plate, “What about you Alec? Isabelle hasn’t told me very much” Alec told Clary about his college and the degree he was doing, about Magnus, leaving out the details about the flowers- obviously. They spent most of the afternoon, getting to know one another, Alec learning a few too many things about the red haired, Clary Morgenstern.

—

After the lunch, Alec went back to the dorm, not expecting Magnus to be sat on his bed waiting for him. He noticed that Magnus was holding a notebook, the notebook, with all the meanings of the flowers in it. Pushing his back onto the door to shut it, Alec slumped against it slightly and just looked at Magnus. They held eye contact for a while, even as Magnus pushed off Alec’s bed and walked closer, pinning him between the door and Magnus. 

“So were you going to tell me?” Pushing the book into Alec’s chest

”Yes, eventually”

“Is this funny to you? Am I a joke to you? What did you think you could send me flowers pretending to be someone else? Pretending you had feelings for me?” Magnus was hysterical, Alec could see tears rising in his eyes, how could Magnus think that any of this was a joke? “Alec, I just don’t know what to say” Walking backwards and then turning around, throwing the notebook across the room at the wall. “Why would you do this? To me?” Back still turned to Alec, Magnus couldn’t turn around he was too hurt,

“Because I love you” Magnus spun around to look Alec in the eyes, he was confused, Alec continued “Because I love you and I didn’t know how to tell you and I thought this would be a good way so I could think of how to tell you properly, but clearly it wasn’t good and I messed up and I’m sorry” Stopping the words flowing out of his mouth, to catch his breath, he surged forward, hands on Magnus’ cheeks “but god Magnus I love you”

“You...you love me?” Was it so hard to believe? Alec almost didn’t believe that he had said all of those words without thinking but here he was.

“Yes, oh my god yes” Hands still clutching Magnus’ face “I’m sorry” Letting go as he said the words

“No, no you were trying to be nice and I messed it up, hey Alec look at me” And Alec did looking up from the floor, to Magnus’ eyes “I like you, a lot actually”

“You do?” Now tears were filling Alec’s eyes but not from sadness or anger, happiness pure happiness his efforts hadn’t been lost. Magnus just nodded, and pulled Alec towards him, hands slipping from sides to shoulders to hips. Alec savoured the moment in his mind, the hopeless crush he had wasn’t so hopeless now. 

“I do. Now what do you say we talk about these flowers” And they did, snuggled up on Magnus’ bed, Alec told the other all about the meanings of the flowers, why he sent them. Even future bunches he had planned and their notes. Alec ended up falling asleep on Magnus’ lap, as the man’s fingers ran through his hair. 

—

3 years later when Alec asked Magnus to marry him, he ordered the biggest bouquet of flowers, red tulips, orange tulips, primroses and one single red rose placed in the centre of it all and placed them on their apartment doorstep, with a note attached  _ ‘I love you so much, will you marry me?’  _ which granted him with a huge hug and a yes shouted right into his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter @cobaltbane
> 
> The meanings of the flowers -  
gardenia = secret love and joy  
hibiscus = rare and delicate beauty  
purple lilac = first emotion of love  
red daisies = beauty unknown to the possessor  
yellow tulips = sunshine and hope  
moon flower = dreaming of love  
red tulips = undying love  
orange tulips = truest love and appreciation  
primroses = eternal love  
red roses = true love


End file.
